Izzy
by Ravenwood316
Summary: Izaya wakes up after a six month coma that Shinra has turned him into a girl permently. slightly ooc. please R&R. Gender bender in later chapthers. mostly Shizaya with a tiny bit of Izuo but mainly Shizaya. Currently being fixed for errors and mistakes. Updated up to chapter four please watch for the rest to be updated.
1. Becoming 'Izzy'

**Ok so this is like an early 18th birthday present to myself. This is my first time writing in this fandom so I'm sorry if the characters are ooc. I also want thank my best friend Aikourui for letting me voice my ideas and helping me set the storyline even though she doesn't like the pairing.**

* * *

><p>Izaya opened his eyes and immediately closed them again. His head was pounding and his whole body hurt in ways he didn't think possible. After a while he finally opened his eyes only to find that there was a note tapped to his forehead. Pulling it off he saw that it was written in his friend Shinra's handwriting Izaya,<p>

_You probably don't remember but you have been in a coma for the last six months. You were hit by a large bus when you were being chased by Shizuo. You were taken to the hospital where they pronounced you dead but I knew better. _

_With the help of my father we were able to save your live but we made quite a few changes to your body. Because you were pronounced legally dead and I'm not considered a real doctor we made you a woman~! _

_You now have breasts and a functioning female reproductive system! You are a scientific miracle so I hope you take care of your new body and have fun in your new life as a woman! Please be sure that you keep coming to me for all of your medical needs! Oh and Celty says to go find Shizuo and make sure he's still alive. He freaked out when they said you were dead._

_Your friend and doctor, Shinra._

As Izaya read the note over and over again he realized that he indeed had a nice pair of large round breasts on his chest. For a while he just stared at them before poking one and watching it jiggle back into place.

He kept poking his new breasts for a good hour before running to the bathroom only to find out that Shinra wasn't kidding and that he was in fact all female.

Izaya wanted to scream, cry, and kill Shinra and his father all at the same time. "Fuck what the hell did they do to me!" he screamed before looking into the mirror and seeing that his black hair had grown out to fall around his small shoulder's framing his small face perfectly and highlighting his strange red eyes.

"Well I guess I do make a pretty woman and if my humans think I'm dead this could be a whole new way of watching them!" she said happily to herself before finding the make-up Shinra had put in the bathroom and applying it just right before changing into new clothes and her signature fur trimmed jacket, then leaving the penthouse and walking out onto the street.

* * *

><p>Izaya looked around and decided to find Shizuo like Celty wanted before murdering Shinra or seeing if she could restart being an information broker as a woman. When she got to Ikebukuro it didn't take long for her to find the bottle blonde.<p>

He was leaning against the side of a building smoking a cigarette and glaring at anyone who looked at him. Izaya had just decided that she would rather go kill Shinra that mess with him when Shizuo caught sight of her jacket and stormed over to her grabbing onto her hood.

"I knew you weren't dead flea." He growled before noticing that he now held the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She stared at him through wide dark blood red eyes, her raven hair rested lightly on her shoulders, and she was wearing a tight black skirt with matching top. She was perfect.

She also reminded him of his now six month dead arch enemy since high school. Izaya noticed that Shizuo was thinking very hard at that moment and hoped that he didn't recognize her as his enemy.

"Do I know you?" Shizuo asked at last, letting go of her jacket.

"Um no I just moved to Shinjuku." She told him

"Really well what's your name? Mine's Shizuo." Izaya had to think for a bit then remembered that his name could also be used as a girl's name.

"Izaya but my friends call me Izzy." She told him making the strong man stiffen when he heard the familiar name.

"Really, I knew a person with that name once but he was a guy." Shizuo told her

"Really were the two of you friends?" she asked knowing what his answer would be.

"Not really I kind of hated the man but then I watched him die and now I can't stop thinking about him." The blonde confessed making Izaya smile to herself that Shizuo felt responsible for her 'death'.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the question that Shizuo had asked her

"I'm sorry but what did you say?" she asked innocently

"I asked you if you had any plans Friday night I would really like to talk with you some more." He repeated blushing slightly. Izaya turned bright red here was the man she hated as a male asking her out!

"Um I'm free that night should I meet you someplace?" she replied pushing a lock of black hair behind her ear making Shizuo shudder slightly.

"Uh yeah meet me at this address at seven." He told her handing her a piece of paper with the address of a small café written on it.

"Ok it's a date." She said happily before running off towards Shinra's leaving Shizuo standing slack jawed and stunned that he didn't even notice his cigarette had fall out of his mouth.

* * *

><p>When Izaya got to the doctor's door she kicked it in and walked into the living room grabbing Shinra by the neck<p>

"What the fuck did you do to me?" she yelled in his face

"Not only did I wake up to find out the whole world thinks I'm dead but on top of that I am now fully a woman!" by this point Izaya was so mad she was shaking.

"Now Izaya calm down your body completely took to the change so there is no way to change you back." Shinra explained

"Try to get used to life as a woman. You may find that you like it more than being a man." The doctor told his longtime friend.

Izaya just threw him to the floor then fell onto the couch and started crying causing Celty to freak out and try to calm the former man down.

"Hey Izaya just calm down you can start a whole new life!" Shinra said trying to help his girlfriend calm their friend down

"I loved my old life Shinra! I knew what everyone was doing 24/7, people valued my information, and Shizuo would always chase me whenever I wanted!" Izaya wailed.

[_You_ liked _being chased by Shizuo?_] Celty typed for her to read

"Yeah I kind of did actually. It was fun and he paid attention to me." She replied finally starting to calm down

"Oh that reminds me I have a date with him on Friday at seven." Izaya added.

[_What?!]_ Celty asked wanting to know everything

"Well I found him like you had asked in the note I found and we started talking then he asked me out to dinner on Friday. I'm lucky I can still use my first name and that I still have access to all of my bank accounts." She explained

[_What are you going to wear?_] Celty asked as Shinra went to go get something for Izaya.

"Celty-Chan I was wondering if you would want to go shopping with me some time since I know nothing about being a woman." Izaya asked the Dullahan.

In reply Celty threw her arms around Izaya just as Shinra walked back in

"Wow Celty you seem happy." He told the fey

"Yeah well I just asked her to go shopping with me some time before my date with Shizuo." Izaya told him as Celty let go of her

"That sounds fantastic! Oh before I forget your younger sisters know that you are alive and are now a woman now. They seem very happy to have an older sister now instead of a brother.

"They'll keep the secrete of who you truly are and will just say that you were adopted and just happened to have the same name as 'Izaya' thus why they call you Izzy." Shinra explained

"Sounds complicated but I think it will work out fine besides I should tell Shizuo the truth if we get into a real relationship but I guess in a way the old me 'Izaya Orihara' really did die in a traffic accident six months ago leaving me 'Izzy Orihara' his adopted sister everything he owned." Izaya decided

"Now all I have to do is get used to living like this and get over the fact that I'm no longer a man." She concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>I kept Izaya's name the same because the whole relationship between 'Izzy' and Shizuo is supposed to be a paradox because Japan thinks that Izaya is dead. Izaya and Shinra both explain the paradox in the last paragraph. I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review it makes my day and helps the story progress.<strong>


	2. Ghosts and first dates

**Thank you sooooooooooo much for the reviews they made me so happy! I worked really hard on this chapter so please enjoy it and please don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p>Izaya then left Shinra's apartment and went for a walk around town. A few moments after Izaya left Shizuo walked in looking like he had just seen a ghost.<p>

[_Shizuo what's wrong?_] Celty quickly typed as the strong man collapsed onto the couch.

"I think I just saw Izaya's ghost. It looked like a woman dressed in clothes like his and she had the same damn smirk that he always had plastered on his face when he was alive." Shizuo replied into a pillow.

Shinra looked a little nervous then told him

"But Izaya's been dead for six months Shizuo you saw the accident. He's gone."

"Yeah but this chick looked exactly like him only she was clearly fully female. She even had the same name as him!" Shizuo told his friend finally looking at him.

"Ah that must have been his adopted sister. That's why her family call her Izzy so they wouldn't get the two confused with the other.

"Izaya left everything to her and she just moved into his old condo. Nice girl but a little too much like him sometimes." Shinra told the blonde.

"So she's his sister I thought his only family were the twins?" Shizuo wondered out loud.

"Nope~ he kept her a secrete but I found out about her in high school one day when he was home sick. She was over at his place taking care of him." Shinra explained.

[_Why the sudden interest in Izaya's sister anyways Shizuo?_] Celty asked.

"I asked her out and she said yes. I was so shocked that she looked so much like the flea that after she left I stood in front of Izaya's grave for an hour telling myself that he was dead." Shizuo told her standing to leave.

"Oh before I forget could you give this to Izzy next time you see her. She was just here to thank Celty for helping her move in and I meant to give it to her." Shinra explained handing him Izaya's favorite flick blade.

"Celty and I found it at the scene of the accident after the funeral." The doctor said as Shizuo took the blade

"I'll make sure she gets it. Wouldn't want her not to have everything her brother left her." Shizuo replied lighting a cigarette before leaving the apartment building.

* * *

><p>After leaving Shinra's Shizuo went to find tom at a local bar to ask for some time off. When he got there he found Tom drinking a beer at the bar and walked up<p>

"Hey Tom." Shizuo told his boss as he sat down.

"Hey Shizuo what's up?" Tom asked

"I just met Izaya's adopted sister and I swear that they could be twins. That and I need a few days off to cool my head." The blonde replied as he ordered a drink.

"Take as long as you need. By the way why are you drinking? Last time I checked you couldn't hold your alcohol." Tom asked

"I'm drinking to forget that stupid flea." His bodyguard replied throwing back six shot glasses filled with tequila then got very drunk very fast and ran out of the bar screaming something about killing a flea.

Izaya was enjoying being able to walk freely around Ikebukuro without being chased, even if she did like being chased, when Shizuo yelled her name and threw a vending machine at her.

She dodged it easily and reached for her knife on instinct then cursing when she realized she didn't have it. Shizuo kept throwing anything he could at her and she easily free ran out of the way silently thanking god that she hadn't lost her skills in parkour.

They kept this up till Shizuo chased her straight into the intersection where Izaya had been hit by that bus. Izaya didn't even realize where she was headed till Shizuo grabbed her waist just as a large truck almost hit her.

"Izzy what are you doing here?" Shizuo asked when he saw who he had. Izaya just shook in his arms as she remembered the accident.

"Y your drunk and thought that I was my brother then started chasing me then almost chased me in front of that truck." She told him tears starting to fall from her ruby eyes. It then dawned on Shizuo as to what had just happened.

He tightened his arms around her waist then took her back to his place to calm down.

"I'm sorry I chased you Izzy I don't drink but I did tonight and I almost killed you like I did Izaya." He apologized once they were in his tiny apartment.

"You didn't kill Izaya that bus did you just saw it happen and thought you killed him." Izzy said twirling her hair between her fingers.

"No I killed him. I was blinded by rage and didn't see the bus coming and he was too busy dodging street signs to get out of the street." Shizuo confessed tears forming in his eyes clouding his vision.

Izaya sat there and listened to her ex enemy blame himself for her 'brother's death' letting it all sink in. After a while Izaya just couldn't take him blaming himself for the accident that should have killed her and captured his lips in hers.

Shizuo who was still completely sloshed was stunned that she was kissing him but after she let him in and he really tasted her he kissed back fiercely.

Izaya moaned as his tongue found hers. He tasted like alcohol and nicotine with the hint of cloves used in his aftershave. As Shizuo explored her mouth he found she tasted like a strange mix of cinnamon, fatty tuna, and mint.

He then pushed her down onto the couch and proceeded to undress her. Izaya blushed knowing where they were headed but went along willingly and started pulling off all of Shizuo's clothes.

After they were both naked Shizuo dragged her to the bed where he pounded her into the sheets till dawn. Izaya was lost in in ecstasy as she felt a whole different level than she ever had as a man.

Shizuo pounded her harder and harder becoming lost in her moist tight heat and slowly going crazy hearing her scream his name till she couldn't speak anymore.

* * *

><p>The next morning Shizuo woke up with a killer hangover and a blurry picture of last night. He was about to get up when he felt someone snuggle closer to his chest then realized he had his arms wrapped around Izaya's sister. Shizuo just laid there and watched her sleep.<p>

She was perfect.

Her long raven hair pooled around her slim shoulders and down her back, her small face looked so peaceful as she slept, and her pale body fit seamlessly into the curve of his.

He was content to just stay there and watch her sleep since he had the next few days off but he needed to get up and get something of his hangover. So he quietly got up and went to the bathroom for some pills.

After he left Izaya rolled into the hollow his body had made and woke up. Her whole body hurt but she smiled as she remembered the night before, the feeling of Shizuo inside of her and his gentle touch sent shivers up her spine just thinking about it.

She stretched her back happily feeling all of her mussels pull and her bones pop back into place before wrapping herself in a sheet, and walking into the small living room where Shizuo was smoking on the couch wearing only a pair of boxers.

"Morning Shizu-Chan!" Izzy greeted the blonde happily before kissing him good morning

"Do you mind me using your shower real quick?" she asked the stunned man. The only answer she got was him shaking his head no before she left to go clean up.

Shizuo immediately found his phone and called Shinra.

"Hello? Shizuo what do you need you never call." Came the doctor's greeting when he picked up.

"Yeah well I need to talk to someone. I slept with Izzy last night." The blonde told his friend

"What! You slept with her? You just met her yesterday!" Shinra all but yelled at him.

"Yeah I know but I got drunk and thought she was Izaya then chased her like I used to with him but I almost caused her to have the same accident that killed her brother.

"When I pulled her away from the street she was crying so I brought her back to my apartment the next thing I knew we were making out that progressed to us going head to head in bed till dawn." Shizuo explained.

All he got on the other line was silence till Shinra said

"I may be your friend and doctor but I really didn't need to know the details of your sex last night."

"Well I just didn't plan to sleep with her or at least not till we knew each other. I mean she just lost her brother and I can't get over the fact that he's gone." The ex-bartender told the underground doctor.

* * *

><p>While Shizuo was freaking out to Shinra Izzy was busy looking at her new body and the bruises and bite marks that were forming nicely on her pale skin from where Shizuo bit her.<p>

"Wow I really do look different but so far being a woman hasn't been that bad." She said out loud as she got into the shower.

After she cleaned her body and washed her hair Izzy dried off and wrapped herself in a towel then walked back to Shizuo's room to find that she had a text from Celty that read

[_Did you really sleep with Shizuo last night?_].

[_Yeah I did he chased me around while he was drunk then I was almost hit by a truck. He brought me to his place and things led to the best sex I've ever had!_] Was what Izzy typed back happily.

After a few moments later Celty sent back

[_Do you still want to go shopping? I have the day off and I could come pick you up at Shizuo's._] Izzy smiled then replied with

[_I would love to go shopping just give me a few minutes to get ready then tell Shizuo where I'm going._]

[_Ok see you soon._] And with that Izzy found her clothes and fixed her hair before finding Shizuo.

Shizuo had just hung up with Shinra when Izzy walked in fully dressed

"Going somewhere?" he asked her as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah Celty's coming to pick me up and we are going to go shopping. I need some more clothes." She told him as he pulled her into his arms.

"Well do we still have a date tonight or not?" he wondered as he breathed in her sent that now smelled like his body wash

"Yeah we do." She answered as she got up and walked towards the door

"See you tonight Shizu-Chan." She called over her shoulder as she left. Shizuo again was stunned by her using her brother's pet name for him from when he was alive.

* * *

><p>After leaving Shizuo's Izzy hopped on the back of Celty's horse turned bike as they sped off towards the mall. They then spent the entire day trying on clothes and just enjoying each other's company.<p>

[_Ok don't take this the wrong way but your more fun to be around now that you're a girl._] Celty told her

"I miss my old life but so far this isn't that bad. I've always liked Shizuo but never had the guts to say anything but now I can be with him and not have our genders get in the way." Izzy replied as they headed up to her penthouse with their shopping bags.

"Stay as long as you want but I need to go get ready to meet up with Shizuo." The ravenette told her new friend as she headed towards the bathroom. Celty decided to look around since she had never been to Izaya's apartment even when he was a man.

Izaya took another shower and was getting out when she noticed blood dripping down her leg confused she called Shinra.

"Hahaha sounds like you just got your first period~." He laughed through the phone

"Well how do I get rid of it I have a date." She told him as the first cramp hit. Shinra heard her groan over the phone then told her that Celty had put some feminine products and strong pain killers in her medicine cabinet.

Izaya then hung up and found what she needed and after cleaning herself up she followed the directions on the box then took two of the pills and felt better once they kicked in.

She then finished getting ready and walked out to show Celty.

[_Wow you look really pretty Shizuo's a lucky guy for being able to get you to dress nice for him._] The fey told her friend

"Well it is technically our first real date so I thought why not." Izaya told her with a shrug as they left. Once on street level they said their goodbyes and parted way. Izaya then made her way to the small café that Shizuo had wanted to meet at.

* * *

><p>Shizuo was sitting towards the back of the restraint waiting for his date to arrive when she walked in.<p>

Izzy was dressed in a tight black and red dress that was covered by her fur trimmed coat that looked like a longer version of Izaya's, her hair was curled at the ends, she was wearing nice make-up, and a pair of needle point four inch heels.

He was speechless as she smiled at him and sat across for him at the table.

"Hey Shizu-Chan how was your day?" she asked him once she was settled.

"My day was good. How was your day out with Celty was?" he replied

"It was a lot of fun!" Izzy told him happily as she read the menu. Shizuo just smiled and looked at his as the waiter walked up and asked them what they wanted to drink

"I'll just have some water with lemon." Izzy told him as Shizuo ordered milk for himself. The waiter walked off to fill their orders leaving them alone again.

"You're on a date and you order water?" Shizuo asked Izzy smiling making her blush cutely "Well you ordered milk silly Shizu-Chan." She countered.

"I like milk and besides why are you calling me 'Shizu-Chan'? That's what Izaya used to call me to make me mad." He told her

"Oh well sorry it seemed cute I'll just call you by your name from now on." Izzy told him playing with her hair.

"I never said that I didn't like you calling me 'Shizu-Chan' I just find it odd that you two are so much alike for you to be adopted." Shizuo told her making her blush deeper.

The waiter came back with their drinks and left after getting their orders.

"So how do you like the town so far Izzy?" the blonde asked his date

"So far I really like it here. I have a few friends and I met you." She told him making him blush at that last part. They talked all through their meal and after they were done Shizuo paid for their food then took Izzy for a walk around town.

As they were walking they ran into Masaomi, Anri, and Mikado in one of the parks.

"Hey Shizuo who's the smoking hot babe with you?" Masaomi asked as the three of them walked up to the pair.

"Kida that's rude! I'm sorry for my friend's rudeness Shizuo-San." Mikado apologized for his childhood friend. Shizuo glared at Masaomi before wrapping an arm around Izzy's waist and saying

"This is my girlfriend Izzy Orihara."

"Wait Orihara like Izaya's last name?" Mikado asked.

Izzy just smiled

"Yeah I'm his adopted sister." She told them

"Um it's nice to meet you Miss Orihara." Anri greeted.

"You may be his sister but I'm glad Izaya was hit by that bus and croaked. The world's better off without him." Masaomi told them. Shizuo wanted to say something but didn't, Izzy just smirked to herself at being alive, Anri looked shocked, and Mikado looked pissed.

"Kida why would you say that! Izaya's death was a tragic accident and you shouldn't talk that way about the dead!" Mikado yelled at his friend as he walked away. Mikado bowed apologizing again for his friends rudeness then ran after Masaomi. Anri said good night then ran after her friends.

After they left Shizuo pulled Izzy closer as they kept walking. As they walked they found out Masaomi had told everyone he knew about Shizuo's new girlfriend because the next group to show up was Erika and her friends.

"Shizuo is it true that you're straight?!" she screamed as Walker held her back from the couple.

"Of course I'm straight. You see my girlfriend don't you?" he growled at her

"Yeah we see her no need to get pissed Shizuo." Kyohei told his friend before turning to Izzy.

"Nice to meet you I'm Kyohei." He told her offering her his hand which she took smiling

"Nice to meet you too I'm Izzy Orihara." She replied making Erika freak out.

"Are you related to Izaya Orihara by any chance?" Walker asked

"Yeah he was my brother. I was adopted when we were both five." Izzy explained.

"I knew Izaya in high school and never heard anything about any other family other than the twins." Kyohei told her

"Yeah he probably never would have said anything about me. I left home before him and we lost touch for a while, we found each other again when we were in high school. He went to Raira Academy and I went to an all girl's school on a scholarship." She told him.

"So if you two didn't know each other till after Izaya died, how long have you two been dating?" Walker asked confused.

"We met yesterday but after certain events we're officially dating." Shizuo told them before pulling Izzy away from them.

"Nice meeting you three!" Izzy called over her shoulder as she leaned into Shizuo as they headed towards her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I know this is an odd place to end it but just use your imagination on what they do at Izzy's. I will try to have the third chapter up soon and just a tiny spoiler there will be a time skip and Shizuo finally gets why Izzy reminds him of Izaya.<strong>


	3. Car magnet

**Ok so I said this story was a birthday present to myself right? Well here is the third chapter released onto you my readers on my 18th birthday! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and will keep reading future chapters as well. For later in the chapter I referenced an AMV that I found and fell in love with. The song used for it is Order Ma by Radwimps. I love this song and the video that goes with it. **

**Again I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><em>Six months later<em>

Izzy woke up and smiled it had been six months since she and Shizuo had been dating and a year since 'Izaya died'. She was the happiest she's ever been in her whole life thanks to the sleeping man in bed with her holding her tight.

She snuggled closer to his chest and started to fall back asleep when Shizuo's phone went off instantly waking the blonde who left to go answer it and smoke his morning cigarette on the balcony of her penthouse apartment.

Izzy pouted at the loss of his warmth and decided to go take a shower then get dressed. Shizuo walked out onto Izzy's balcony dressed in only pajama bottoms and lit a cigarette before answering his phone.

"This is Shizuo." He answered

"Ah Shizuo how are you this morning?" came the voice of his boss Tom

"Do you think you could come with me to collect a debt?" he asked. Shizuo just sighed

"Yeah I can and to answer your first question I was asleep with my girlfriend and you woke us both up." He told his boss still slightly pissed about being woken up.

After hearing Tom apologize Shizuo hung up and walked back into the apartment to find Izzy fully dressed and cooking breakfast.

"Someone's been busy this morning." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Well of course today is special it's our six month anniversary and I wanted to make you breakfast for being the best boyfriend ever!" she told him pausing her work to kiss him before serving the large meal of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and waffles she had made.

Shizuo sat down and started eating enjoying every bite of food.

"Hey slow down or you're going to choke." Izzy laughed playfully as she sat down and started in.

"I can't help it you're an amazing cook!" he told her

"I'm ok, your better Shizu-Chan." She told him making his blush. They ate in comfortable silence for the rest of the meal then Shizuo went to take a shower and get dressed as Izzy did the dishes and cleaned up.

While in the shower Shizuo couldn't help but think of how scarily similar Izzy was to Izaya. The thoughts had plagued him for the six months he had known her but couldn't seem to get rid of them.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind Shizuo got out and went to get dressed before rejoining Izzy in the large living room to say goodbye then left to go met up with Tom.

Izzy watched Shizuo's back till it was lost in the crowd of people walking around then skipped off to meet Celty and Anri to shop for gifts to give their boyfriends.

Shinra would love anything Celty got him, Mikado would just be as embarrassed as Anri, and Shizuo really didn't need anything Izzy thought as she got closer to the mall. When she got there she found Anri and Celty already waiting for her so they headed for the first store.

* * *

><p>Shizuo walked around till he found Tom waiting outside a bar.<p>

"This better be good Tom I had plans with my girlfriend today for our six month anniversary." Shizuo growled at him opening a new pack of cigarettes

"I didn't know you smoked clove cigarettes?" tom voiced noticing the label.

"It's the only kind Izzy will let me smoke inside her apartment. She says she likes the smell of the smoke better than my normal brand." The blonde explained lighting one with a match.

"So that's what you smoke now?" Tom asked

"No I smoked my last pack of regular cigarettes and these are all I have left. They taste weird but other than that a cigarette is a cigarette." Shizuo told him as they entered the bar.

* * *

><p>Izzy loved shopping! Even before she had woken up as a girl she had loved to shop but now she had friends to do it with! Izzy went from store to store with Celty and Anri finding new clothes for themselves and trying to find gifts that their boyfriends would like.<p>

After a while Celty found Shinra a glass Dullahan figurine and Anri got Mikado a new laptop cover but Izzy had yet to find the perfect gift for Shizuo then all of a sudden she found it.

There in a shop window was Shizuo's perfect gift. It was a small silver lighter with the design of a cat etched onto one side and gold trimmed along the edges.

Shizuo had to have it so Izzy went in and bought it for him after having something engraved on the clean side of the lighter. When she was done she showed the others what she had found.

"It's perfect for him!" Izzy told them as they kept walking

[_Shizuo will love it Izzy!_] Celty typed

"Yeah he will." Anri agreed.

The girls kept shopping till Anri said she had to leave then Izzy had Celty help her pick out a special outfit to wear under her clothes that night. They both left the store with surprises for their men and parted ways after that.

* * *

><p>Shizuo just stood there looking bored as he and Tom listened to the bar owner try to get out of his debt when a young girl about Izzy's size walked in and told the owner that one of the staff hadn't showed up that day and if she could leave early to go see if she was ok. The bar owner just glared and shoved the girl out of the way saying that he was busy.<p>

After seeing that Shizuo lost it. He hated guys who hurt women especially when those women reminded him of his own sweet Izzy. Shizuo grabbed the man by his neck and threw him across the room

"Don't fucking hit women you sicko just pay your damn debt and go crawl back into the hole you came from." He told the man as the gut handed over all of the money he owed.

Tom then dragged Shizuo back out onto the street and made him calm down.

"Hey Shizuo you didn't need to go that far!" Tom told him

"Yeah I did he needed to learn not to hit women. If anyone ever tried to hurt my Izzy I'd murder them." Shizuo said back lighting another cigarette after he smoked his last one down to the filter.

"Well everyone knows she's your girl so I don't think anybody would try to lay a hand on her." Tom replied as Shizuo started to calm down.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town in Shinjuku Izzy opened the door to her penthouse and dropped off her bags and set up for later that night before heading back out to surprise Shizuo and maybe take him out for an early lunch.<p>

So with his gift in hand and the pair of blue sunglasses that he had given her on her face Izzy skipped towards Ikebukuro. On the way there Izzy had to stop and wait till it was safe to cross the street so she took that time to make sure she had everything she needed.

Izzy had just finished and was waiting as the light turned green when out of nowhere a car going over the speed limit rammed into her sending her crashing to the ground.

* * *

><p>Shizuo and Tom were walking to their next collection when they noticed a large group of people crowded around something in the street. They would have kept walking if Tom hadn't said<p>

"Hey aren't those your spare sunglasses on the ground?" Shizuo froze when he saw them; the cobalt blue shades that only he ever wears. He had given his only spare pair to Izzy on their three week anniversary when she had tried them on and her ruby red eyes turned a gorgeous shade of amethyst.

But there they were on the ground with cracks on the left lens and that's when he heard the sirens. Shizuo pushed through the crowd to get to the front and that's when he saw her.

Izzy was bleeding slowly onto the asphalt buried half under a car lying motionlessly. Shizuo rushed to her side and threw the now driverless car off of her and held her close.

"Izzy, Izzy answer me!" he yelled at her trying to wake her up. Izzy then opened her eyes and smiled at him

"Looks like motor vehicles hate me for me to get twice within a year huh Shizu-Chan?" she laughed before coughing up blood.

"Stop talking and stay awake!" he ordered her

"If I pass out go have Shinra explain everything and tell him Izaya sent you." She told him before losing conciseness as the EMT's loaded her into the back of an ambulance and speeding off.

* * *

><p>Shizuo ran all the way to Shinra's and broke down his door<p>

"SHINRA!" he yelled at the small man

"Why would Izzy tell me to come here telling you Izaya sent me?" the pissed blonde asked.

"What happened to him?" Shinra asked quickly

"Well other than the fact he's been dead of a year he's great. But Izzy could be dying right now and I'm here because she told me to come here." Shizuo growled.

"Well Izaya's body is all but female now and it shows in his blood work so he should be fine at the hospital. Shizuo sit down." Shinra told him and he sat down.

"Izaya never died in that bus accident the hospital just couldn't stop the bleeding so they thought that he was a lost cause so they called him legally dead. My dad and I happened to be at the morgue when they brought him in. Dad had been talking to an old friend when he saw that Izaya was still alive.

"He then said that he could save his life if I would help. I immediately said yes because I didn't want to watch my friend die. So we snuck him out of the hospital and brought him here for the surgery.

"Dad was able to save him but he couldn't live his old life anymore with everyone thinking he was dead so we turned him into a woman.

"The changes are flawless and his body adapted quickly to the change and even started producing its own estrogen instead of testosterone. His ending up with you was just a coincidence." Shinra explained as Shizuo took it all in as all the little pieces finally clicked into place.

"So what are you thinking right now Shizuo?" Shinra asked

"I'm thinking the flea can just die this time for messing with me and how big of an idiot I am for not realizing my girlfriend was really a girl." Shizuo replied.

"Hey he may be a girl but to him 'Izaya' really did die in that bus accident and 'Izzy' was born. He's fully female now so she never lied to you!" Shinra yelled at him. Shizuo just glared at him

"I don't care 'she' is just the flea in a girl's body if she dose live I'll just kill 'her' then." He said

"You can't Izaya's legally female now and it's against the law and your standards to hurt a woman." Shinra countered.

"Then I'll just break up with her." Shizuo growled starting to lose it

"Again you can't. Well not without everyone hating you. She just got hit by a car and is in the hospital you break up with her now and you'll be run out of Ikebukuro." Shinra explained.

Shizuo just sighed and sat back down on the couch

"Then what do I do Shinra? I fell in love with 'Izzy' not 'Izaya' and now I find out that my mortal enemy since high school is really my girlfriend!" he cried.

"Well Izzy and Izaya is the same person so yeah you did fall for Izaya but he fell for you too. He has always remembered your anniversary and to do something special for it. Before the accident today he was out shopping with Celty and Anri to find a present for you.

"Celty said he got you a really nice lighter and even had it engraved for you. Everything you love about 'Izzy' Izaya did the exact same things only you love them in her and hated them in him.

"At least go see her in the hospital and if you still want to leave her at least wait till she's out of the hospital." Shinra told him as he got up and left.

* * *

><p>Shizuo did as he was told and went to see Izzy in the hospital. When he got there he found Celty waiting outside her room.<p>

"So how long have you known who she really is?" he asked her as she started typing

[_I've known since Shinra and his father saved Izzy's life. I know your mad but please don't be mad at her she really dose love you and if you hurt her I'll make you regret it Shizuo._] She told him showing him her screen before he entered the room.

When he went in he found Izzy asleep on the bed hooked up to a bunch of machines that filled the air with the slow beeping meaning she was still alive. She looked so small and breakable. Seeing her like that made Shizuo's heart crunch painfully.

"Izaya?" he asked as a nurse pulled him back

"I'm sorry but only family may go in." she told him.

"She doesn't have any around here and I'm her boyfriend. Please I have to see her." He pleaded needing to get in there to ask Izaya why he had lied to him for the past six months.

The nurse watched him keep looking at the room where the crash victim was and felt bad for the blonde man. So she asked

"Are there any identifying marks to prove she's who you say she is? Because when she was brought in there was no ID on her." Shizuo thought for a moment then remembered their almost matching tattoos they had gotten

"Yeah she dose, on her back there should be a tattoo of a half heart on the left side and a street sign on the right side. We have matching tattoos only on the right side of mine I have a knife." He told her as she went to check for the tattoo.

When the nurse came back she told him he could go in and that Izaya was awake and waiting for him. Shizuo went in and found her sitting up with a weak tired smile on her lips

"Hey" she said when she saw him.

"If you're pissed and I know you are I'll understand if you want to break up or kill me. But before you do you should know the only thing that I've lied to you about is that I'm my own sister. I really do love you Shizuo." She told him before holding out something small and shiny.

"They said I held onto this throughout the surgery. It's the lighter I was going to give you for our anniversary." She explained as he took it.

He looked down at the silver and gold lighter and ran his thumb over the picture of a cat that was etched into it. He turned the lighter over and read;

_Shizuo, this lighter is like my love for you. A flame that will forever burn. _

Shizuo just stared at the engraving as Izaya laid back down groaning from the pain she is clearly in.

"I wanted to tell you when I first woke up after the first accident but then you were so cute I didn't want to go back to us hating each other. So when you asked my name I decided to call myself Izzy so I wasn't really lying I just wasn't telling the truth.

"Shinra had told me this was a fresh start so I wanted to try being friends but then I fell totally in love with you. I liked you since high school but never really knew what I felt.

"So sorry to have lied to you bit try to see it from my point of view; I wake up after six months to find out I'm now fully female, given a chance to start my life over, and the guy I've had a crush on since high school asks me out. What would you have done?" Izaya said pulling the blanket up to hide the dark blush on her face.

Shizuo just sighed then remembered what Shinra had said about how the Izaya they had known really had died in that bus crash a year ago, and the person who he was in love with had only the best traits of the one that had died.

He didn't want to think of them as the same person but they were and he loved them both.

"I would have done the same thing flea." He told her

"If I was in your position I would do the same exact thing. We all want second chances and you were lucky enough to get one. Yeah you had to become a woman to get one but you make an extremely sexy woman." He confessed as he walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

Izaya just turned and stared at him

"You mean it Shizu-chan?" she asked. Her monster just smiled and kissed her on the lips

"Every word kitten."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah strange place to stop but next chapter will have even more surprises! Well at least two major ones. Please review to see what they are or if you want you can even try to guess the two. If I like what you said even if it's not the answer I might add your suggestion in a later chapter and give you the credit for it. If you get them both right you can ask me one question about either the current chapters, future chapters, or release dates.<strong>


	4. Babies, apartments, and weddings

**Hey everyone the next chapter is up! Ok so I know the paragraphs are smaller this time but when I was writing the chapter they all looked a lot longer. I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always please review so I know how to fix any errors and so that the chapters can get updated quicker! ^^**

* * *

><p>Izzy had to stay in the hospital for two months to make sure she could walk and that there was no permanent damage. When they finally said she was free to go Shizuo took her out on their long overdue anniversary dinner to Russia Sushi, their favorite restaurant.<p>

Simon was happy to see the couple as they walked in and ordered their meal.

"So Izzy all better now right?" he asked as he served them their food

"Yep the doctors said I was fine. I'll have a slight limp for a while but only because my leg was cut pretty badly and was fractured." Izzy told the Russian man happily as Shizuo just smiled and lit another cigarette.

After Simon was out of ear shot Izaya turned to Shizuo

"When did you start to chain smoke? I mean you always have a cigarette hanging from your lips but you do take breaks between each one." She told him. Shizuo just looked at her

"I started when you got hit by that last car. I was pissed at first but when I saw you I freaked out and just kept lighting a new one." He said putting it out and saving it for later.

"Well I'm fine now. I just have to be careful of my leg and it seems I'm always sick to my stomach now." Izaya sighed as she ate another piece of fatty tuna.

"Not to mention the concussion, broken ribs, and internal bleeding." Shizuo reminded her. Izaya flinched at the hurt in his voice

"Well they fixed all of that and now I just have to worry about my leg. They said I was lucky to only have the injuries that I did and that they should have been worse." She told him looking away.

"Yeah like they were when you were hit by that bus." He said reaching for another cigarette.

"That wasn't your fault and neither was this one. Cars just hate me." She replied wanting him to shut up about her accidents. Shizuo just laughed and said

"You're not that hard to hate sometimes! But if I can fall in love with you then cars can too." Izaya just looked at him like he was an idiot

"I would very much like for that not to happen. I don't want to be hit any more than I already have thank you." She said stiffly.

Shizuo just smiled and took a drink of his milk before he started eating.

"Move in with me Izaya." He asked her after a while

"I would but your apartment is barely big enough for you so why don't you move into my penthouse? It has two floors and multiple rooms, not to mention the killer views of the city." She countered. Shizuo then saw the problem with both offers. They liked their own cities too much to move to one or the other.

"Well I don't want to live in Shinjuku and you don't want to live in Ikebukuro so why don't we both pack up and fined a new place to live that will just be ours?" he offered as he watched her think it over. Izaya then smiled and leaned across the table to give him a kiss on the lips

"Sounds perfect Shizu-Chan!" she said happily before finishing her Shizuo finished and paid they went to the park just like they did on their first date.

"How's your leg doing? Do you need to sit down?" He asked worried about pushing her too hard.

"Ne its fine Shizuo I can keep walking." She told him leaning against his arm. Shizuo just held her close running his hand through her now short hair

"Your hair is the same now as it was before we started dating." He told her.

"Yeah it grows slow. They had to cut it to fix my scalp." She explained as they walked. They were almost out of the park when Tom walked up

"Hey you two. So this is why Shizuo seemed so happy today, you were released from the hospital Izzy." He said smiling.

"Yeah I did and Shizuo was there to greet me when I walked out." Izaya told him hugging Shizuo's arm tighter.

"Did you need something Tom? Izzy needs to get home." Shizuo told him as Izaya glared at her monster.

"I just wanted to make sure she was alright because you haven't been yourself since she's been in the hospital." Tom explained.

"Yeah well she's fine and we need to go. See you when I come in for work Tom." The blonde told his boss before picking up his girlfriend and heading towards his apartment.

* * *

><p>Once there he set her gently on the bed then collapses next to her<p>

"I'm so tired today. I wanted to be at the hospital sooner but we had way too many debts to collect." He told her setting up.

"Its fine Shizuo you have to do your job so you can get paid. Not that we need the money." She told him

"Yeah because your dirty stinking rich Izaya." He said using her real name.

"It was all easy money. People pay big for good information and I was the best at getting it." She replied.

"What do you mean "was" you still work as an information broker and because you're now a woman your even better at your job because men can't say no to you." He told her pulling her down onto the bed with him.

They stayed like that for some time before Izzy bolted for the bathroom holding her mouth. Shizuo followed and ran to her side when he found her violently vomiting into the toilet.

"Izzy are you ok?" he asked kneeling next to her.

"N-no I just felt really sick to my stomach then I started throwing up!" she cried before being sick again. Shizuo panicked and called Shinra.

"Shizuo what is it? Shouldn't you be with Izaya right now?" the doctor asked the strong man

"I'm calling about Izaya. She's throwing up everything in her stomach right now!" Shizuo yelled at him.

"Ok I'll be right over." Was all he got before the line went dead. A few moments later Shinra knocked on the door.

"Good you're here she's on the bed through that door." Shizuo told him pointing towards his room. Shinra went to his friend quickly as Celty had Shizuo sit down.

"Hey Izaya how are you feeling?" Shinra asked her

"Like I just puked up my stomach. Is this normal or is it the meds they have me on for the pain in my chest, head, and leg?" she asked. Shinra frowned then lifted up Izzy's shirt and felt around on her stomach

"Well your stomach is rigid and slightly swollen so you could have just reopened one of your wounds from the accident and now have a slow leak that is pressing on your stomach." The doctor told her "I'm glad we brought the car."

Shinra walked out of the room and told Celty to go start the car and for Shizuo to carry Izzy out and put her in the backseat. Once they got back to the doctor's apartment Shinra had Shizuo set Izzy in one of the spare rooms then started testing her to see what was wrong.

Shizuo was out in the living room pacing back and forth.

[_Shizuo relax. I'm sure Izzy is fine._] Celty told her friend before making him sit down

"I hope she is. I lost her once when I thought she was dead for six months if I lost her again I don't know what I would do." He told her as Shinra came out smiling.

"Shizuo I have some very good news for you! Izzy is just fine and so is the baby!" the brunette announced happily. Shizuo was frozen in shock

"What?!" he asked

"Yes they are both doing fine though Izzy is more than a little shocked seeing as she didn't know and then with her being in that accident it's a miracle the baby survived!" Shinra told him excitedly. When Shizuo heard that he paled

"You mean she was pregnant when she was hit by that car?" he all but yelled

"Yes she's almost four months now so she would have been just entering her second month. I'm surprised the hospital didn't notice but then again there was so much damage that the pregnancy was just overlooked." Shinra explained as Shizuo all but ran to Izaya's side.

When he entered the room he found Izzy sitting up in her bed crying

"Izzy are you ok?" he asked sitting next to her.

"No I know Shinra said the baby is ok but what if it's not and all because I was hit by that car!" she wailed burring her face in his chest

"Hey that's not your fault you didn't know about the baby and how were you supposed to know that car would drive up onto the sidewalk and hit you?" Shizuo told her rubbing her back till she calmed down.

Izzy just looked at him

"So you're ok with me having a baby? I mean we've only been dating for eight months and for two of those months I've been in the hospital. Not to mention that I used to be male" She was cut off by Shizuo catching her lips with his.

"Of course I'm fine with you having the baby. I've always wanted to be a father!" he told her happily placing a hand on her slightly rounded stomach.

"Well that explains why Shinra thought my stomach was swollen." She said resting her hand on top of Shizuo's.

* * *

><p>Shinra had Izzy stay the night so he could monitor the baby then Izzy was free to go home. Shizuo didn't want to leave her but he had to work so he left and met up with Tom at their usual meeting place.<p>

"Hey Tom!" Shizuo greeted his boss cheerfully

"You're in a good mood today Shizuo." Tom commented.

"Yeah I am we just found out Izzy's going to have our first child!" the blonde told him smiling like a crazy person

"Really? Hey congratulations Shizuo! Are you going to purpose any time soon?" the debt collector asked his friend.

"Yeah I am I already have the ring I'm just waiting for the right time to ask her." He explained as they headed for their first stop.

* * *

><p>Izaya opened the door to her apartment and collapsed onto the couch exhausted<p>

"Ne baby why are you making your mommy soooooooooo tired?" she asked her unborn child. She then got up and went to the fridge where she pulled out the carton of strawberries she keeps around for Shizuo and starts eating them like candy.

"You have strange tastes just like you daddy." She told it sitting back down and turning on the news before opening her lap top to start looking for apartments.

Izaya was lurking housing sites when she heard Shizuo's name mentioned over the TV.

"What has he gotten himself into now?" she sighed as she turned it up. The report was saying how peaceful Ikebukuro had been since Shizuo Heiwajima stopped throwing street signs and other things no other human should be able to throw.

Izaya just switched to a music station and looked back at her screen. She found five apartments that were available between Ikebukuro and Shinjuku all of them huge. Izaya then printed out the listings then picked up the phone and ordered take out from some menu Shizuo had brought over and went to take a shower.

It was late when Shizuo finally made it to Izaya's. When he got there he found about twenty empty take out boxes and a half eaten carton of strawberry ice cream. He put the ice cream away and then entered the bedroom only to find Izaya sleeping in the middle of the bed.

Shizuo sat down next to her gently so not to wake her up when she stirred

"Shizu-Chan your clothes stink!" she whined sleepily

"Go take a shower and change." She told him falling back onto the pillows. Shizuo did as he was told and came back pulling her into his arms.

"How was your day Izaya?" he asked her

"Boring I've been eating all day and I'm still hungry!" she pouted.

"Oh but I found five apartment between Ikebukuro and Shinjuku." She told him showing him the apartment listings. Shizuo looked them over

"Did you see any that you liked?" he asked her

"Yeah I did." Izaya replied pulling up the page on her lap top and showing him the one she liked.

"It's the whole building which is just two floors but it's more like a house than an apartment." She explained as she showed it to him.

"Well I'm off tomorrow so if you want to go look at it we can." He told her as she kissed him

"I would love that Shizu-Chan." She said pilling him in for another kiss before running to the bathroom to throw up.

* * *

><p><em>Six weeks later<em>

Izaya unpacked the last box and smiled. She and Shizuo now had their own place and their baby was healthy. She then got up and went over to the fridge

"Shizuo did you eat all of the strawberries again?" she hollered up the stairs when she found the carton empty. The blonde poked his head out of what was to be their room

"Crap I'm sorry Izzy I forgot you've been craving them and made a cake with them." He yelled back.

She perked up when she heard the word cake

"Where is it? I need strawberries now!" she whined

"It's in the oven. Go ahead and have a slice." He replied as she opened the oven. She reached in and pulled out a gorgeous double layer cake with fresh icing and fresh strawberries but it was the topper that made her curious.

It was a black ring box. Izaya set the cake down and opened the box and inside was the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen.

"So will you marry me Izaya?" Shizuo asked as he entered the room with all of their friends. Izaya just stared at everyone before throwing herself at her boyfriend and crying

"Yes oh yes I will Shizuo!" Shizuo just smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger as everyone congratulated them on their engagement.

"So Izzy who do you want as your maid of honor?" Erika asked hoping it was her

"Um I was thinking Celty if she wanted to that is." Izaya said as the headless rider hugged the bride to be way too happy to hold her PDA.

"Looks like a yes." Shinra laughed as the guys watched them

"Well if Celty's the maid of honor will you be my best man Shinra?" Shizuo asked the doctor.

Shinra was speechless

"Of course I will Shizuo!" he replied happily. For the rest of the day Shizuo and Izzy stayed in each other's arms as their friends talked about the upcoming wedding. After they had all left Shizuo carried his bride to be up the stairs and set her on their new bed and started rubbing the slight swell of Izzy stomach.

"I can't believe you said yes!" Shizuo said happily

"Well of course I would I love you and we're going to have a baby in five and a half months." She told him snuggling closer to him. Shizuo just smiled and kissed her

"I love you too Izaya." He said before they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

><p><em>Another six weeks later<em>

Izzy was out dress shopping with Celty and Shinra

"Shinra do you have to take pictures of ever dress we try on?" the ravenette whined as she walked out in a mermaid dress.

"Of course this is your wedding Izaya! We have to record this moment." The doctor told her

"Shizuo just wanted you to take the pictures didn't he?" Celty said as she came out in a red floor length dress holding her head. They had all been surprised when Izzy had 'found' Celty's head but were now able to actually hear her voice and tell what she was thinking.

"Now why would you say that Celty my love?" Shinra asked his girlfriend

"Why else would you want to come dress shopping with us." She replied before looking at herself in the mirror.

"I like this dress Izzy. What do you think?" Celty asked

"It looks really good on you Celty! I think I need to find a different dress. So far none of them have fit my belly." Izzy said as she rubbed her large five and a half month stomach.

After a while Shinra received a text from Shizuo to meet him at the tux shop in Ikebukuro and left.

"So how do you feel Izzy?" Celty asked her friend as they looked for more dresses.

"My back is killing me and the ever since the kid started kicking me she hit my kidney every time!" she replied sitting down then she saw it, her wedding dress.

It was a creamy ivory color with a black sash around the waist and intricate beading on the skirt. Izzy rushed to go try it on and when she came out it fit perfectly

"I love this strapless gown! I think I found my dress." She said as she paid for both dresses.

Shizuo was out front of the shop with Tom when Shinra showed up

"So how was dress shopping?" Shizuo asked his best man.

"It was nice. I got to see both Celty and Izzy in frilly dresses. Izzy hated that I wanted pictures and Celty looked like she was having a lot of fun." Shinra told them as they went to get their suits tailored for the wedding.

"So Shizuo are you excited that Izzy's having a girl?" Tom asked as Shizuo was measured for his suit

"I'm nervous actually. What if she gets my strength and hates me for it?" Shizuo voiced.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Shizuo." Shinra told him

"Hey how's Izzy doing? I mean when she's not at my place." His best man asked.

"Well other than the fact she's huge now I guess ok. She mostly sleeps nowadays." Shizuo told him

"Yeah she's bigger than most women are at this point and her symptoms match that of a woman carrying twins but I can only find one baby on her sonograms." Shinra confessed puzzled.

"Well she wasn't very big to begin with and it is her first kid so that could be it." Tom added as he stepped out of the dressing room

"Maybe." Shinra said making Shizuo worry

"She'll be ok right?" he asked reaching for a cigarette and his lighter.

"She'll be fine Shizuo." Both of his friends replied. For the rest of the time they didn't say a word to each other. When they were done Tom went one way and Shizuo and Shinra went in the other direction.

"Just a few more days and you're going to be married!" Shinra said happily "

Yeah I am and in a few short months Izaya and I are going to have a baby girl." He said smiling.

"So have you started painting the nursery yet?" Shinra asked

"Yeah it's going to be pink and white with rabbits on the walls." Shizuo replied before heading to the train station to go home.

When he got there Izaya was making herself a sandwich in the kitchen

"Strawberries, ham, turkey, pickles, pretzels, honey mustard, and rice Krispy treats?" he asked when her saw the food item. Izaya just looked at him before taking a huge bite

"I know it looks gross but right now anything would taste good I just happen to be craving all of this right now." She told him going back to her food. Shizuo just laughed and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later<em>

Everyone was in their places as Celty and Shinra walked down the aisle before going to opposite sides of the wedding alter. Once they were in where they needed to be the music started playing the wedding march and everyone stood as Izaya walked in.

Shizuo's golden eye's widened when he saw her. Her hair was done up with pearl and diamond clips, her make-up was perfect, and her dress was stunning. She smiled as she came to stand next to him

"Are you ready Shizuo?" she asked using his real name

"I've always been ready Izaya." He replied using hers.

Tom took his place as the one to marry the couple

"We all know why we're here so Izaya 'Izzy' Orihara do you take Shizuo Heiwajima to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death you both shall part?"

"I do." Came her reply.

"And Shizuo Heiwajima do you take Izaya 'Izzy' Orihara as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death you both shall part?"

"I do." Shizuo told him. "Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Tom told them as Shizuo dipped Izzy back and kissed her deeply.

Shizuo and Izzy then moved their wedding party into a large building for the reception. The whole night Shizuo could barely keep his hands off his new wife.

They listened to speeches from Shinra, both of Izzy's little sisters Mairu and Kururi, and also from Shizuo's younger brother Kasuka who had been able to make it to his brother's wedding. Shizuo was even ably to get Izzy to dance with him for their first dance.

After the reception Shizuo carried his new bride home to their apartment and consummated their marriage.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Izzy and Shizuo are happy! If anyone can guess the next twist send it in a review or a pm and ask anything you want to ask me (if anything). Here's a hint reread the part about the pain colors and then look up Izaya and Shizuo's alter's. hehe I think I just gave it away!^^<strong>


	5. Twins!

_Three and a half months_

Izzy got up out of bed and waddled towards the bathroom. At eight and a half months along she was HUGE! Shinra said she was bigger than most women when they were as far as she was. After Izzy did what she needed to she walked out of the bathroom and down stairs to the kitchen where her husband was making breakfast. "Morning Izzy." Shizuo greeted her cheerfully as she sat down "good morning Shizuo." She replied tiredly before pouring herself a glass of milk. "How are you this morning?" he asked as he served the food he had made and sat down "I'm fine but I barely got any sleep last night due to the baby kicking me ever three seconds. I swear I can feel it kicking in my chest!" she told him taking a bite of her pancakes.

Shizuo just looked worried "maybe I should call in and take you to Shinra's or the hospital." He told her reaching for his phone. "I can call Shinra and have him come here or come pick me up its fine." She said "Besides even though we don't need the money you still need to do your job Shizuo." She told him firmly. Shizuo just sighed and finished eating "well in another month will be parents of a baby girl." He told her as she smiled "Yeah well I still think it's going to be a boy." She replied before hissing when she felt a strong kick to her stomach making her lose her appetite. "I can't wait till this is over." Izzy told her husband "I'm tired of being pregnant." She kept going as Shizuo picked her up and laid her on their bed kissing the top of her head "like I said not long now." He reminded her as he left for work.

Once outside Shizuo quickly called Shinra "hello?" the doctor said as he picked up "hey Shinra I was just wondering if you would be able to take a look at Izzy later today. She said she can't sleep and I'm worried about her." The blonde told his friend. "I'll see if I can make it over there later but it may help if she just rests or maybe go for a walk or something. Celty has the day off so she might go over to visit." Shinra said before saying he needed to go. Shizuo just sighed called and told Izzy what Shinra had said and walked to work. Tom was waiting for him when he arrived and they headed towards their first job. "So how are you this morning Shizuo?" Tom asked as Shizuo lighted a cigarette "I'm fine Izzy couldn't sleep at all last night though so we stayed up watching old movies before I fell asleep on the couch." Shizuo replied as they went in.

Izzy was bored out of her mind and decided to do as Shinra had said and take a walk so she got up, showered, struggled into her clothes, and fixed her hair and make-up. As she was walking out the door she ran back to the bathroom to grab to grab the chain that held her wedding band, engagement ring, and both of the silver rings she wore as a man then left the house. She slipped the chain around her neck and headed towards the small shopping center a few blocks from the apartment building she and Shizuo lived in. As she was walking Celty drove up on her horse turned motorcycle and smiled "hey Izzy how are you?" she asked her friend "I'm fine just doing a little shopping." Izzy replied as they walked next to each other. They were talking about Celty's engagement to Shinra when a delivery truck driver lost control and slammed into a large group of people next to them throwing the girls backward from the impact blast.

Shizuo and Tom had just finished collecting the money when Shinra called him "Hey Shinra." He answered "Shizuo you need to go to the hospital. Celty and Izzy were shopping at that small shopping mall near your new place when a truck driver lost control and hit a bunch of people. The girls were only hit by the after blast of the impact but it was enough to send Izzy into early labor!" Shinra told him franticly as Shizuo ran at full speed towards the hospital. When he got there and explained who he was a nurse led him to Izzy's room. Izzy was hooked up to a bunch of monitors to check on the baby and was clearly feeling the pain of the contractions "Shizuo you made it!" she said happily before screaming out as a contraction racked her small body.

Shizuo rushed to her side and took her hand as a doctor checked on her progress "when you were brought in you were too far for an epidural and now looks like you're ready to push." He told her before having her push downwards. Hearing Izzy in so much pain made Shizuo's heart clench till he heard the thin wail of his child and the doctor saying it was a boy. They were all happy and getting ready to clean Izzy up when she had another contraction. Shizuo felt her hand clamp around his arm and squeeze so hard he felt the bones from his hand to his shoulder snap with an audible crack before he passed out from the pain. When he woke up he was in the same room as Izzy with his arm in a sling. Izzy eyes went wide as she saw that he was awake "Shizuo I'm so sorry! I didn't think I would break your arm!" she apologized almost in tears.

Now that she wasn't in labor Shizuo could see the cuts and bruises on her face neck and arms. She even had a few stitches on her lips and following the curve of her right eye on the side of her head. "It's fine Izzy. What happened after I passed out?" he asked sitting up in his bed "right after you hit the floor I gave birth to a second baby boy and they took both of them away to make sure that they were alright. I was cleaned up, you were taken from the room, and then I was brought here after they fixed my wounds." She told him reaching for the cup of water that was sitting on the small bedside table and taking a drink. The doctor came in to check on them both before bringing in their twins and leaving.

"Shizu-Chan they're perfect!" Izzy squealed as she picked up the first twin and held him tight to her chest. Shizuo smiled at her before picking up his son with one arm "yeah your right Izzy they are." He agreed as Shinra and Celty walked in to see the twins. "Oh wow twins! You guys are so lucky!" Celty gushed handing Shinra her head while taking the other twin from Shizuo. Shinra just stood there with Celty's head for a while before he started making out with it. Celty's body handed Izzy back the baby and punched Shinra in the stomach "not that I don't like making out with you Shinra its just we came here because our friends just had twins!" she huffed turning back to the twins. "So do you guys have names picked out yet?" Shinra asked rubbing his stomach "we have a few in mind but we weren't excepting twins or a bot." Izzy told him cuddling her children closer.

Just then Shizuo's phone went off playing his ringtone _Psychedelic dreams_ making both babies wake up and stare at it. While watching them Izzy got an idea "Psyche and Delic! That's what we'll name them!" she announced happily "Why would we name them that?" Shizuo asked "because they're cute names. That's why." Izzy explained ending the topic. When the nurse came in with the birth certificates Izzy and Shizuo both signed them and named the first twin Delic and the other twin Psyche. It wasn't long after that another nurse came in carrying a small blue blanket wrapped baby "I'm sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if you would watch this baby for a little bit. He was found alive inside of his mother's corpse when they brought her to the morgue. Nobody wants to be near him saying that he's not human." She told them as Celty pulled him into her arms. Shinra walked over to look at the baby after the nurse had left and fell in love with it "aw what a cute baby!" he exclaimed happily as Shizuo walked over to them. "He is cute but I still think my twins are cuter." He said looking down at the sleeping child "of course you would like our kids better Shizu-Chan you helped make them." Izzy told him while feeding both of her twins. Celty pulled Shinra out into the hall then walked in without him "hey where did Shinra go?" Shizuo asked "he went to go get the adoption papers for this baby." She said not looking away from the kid in her arms.

"Oh congrats on adopting a baby Celty! Now our kids can grow up together." Izzy said happily as Shinra and Celty signed the papers and named their new son Tsugaru Kishitani. A few days later Izzy, Shizuo, Delic, Psyche, and Tsugaru were released from the hospital and were able to go home. When Shizuo finally got his new family home he realized something "hey Izaya we only have one crib and two kids." Izzy just laughed when he said that "you really are a protozoan Shizu-chan I found a crib online and paid Shinra put it together for us." She said as she showed him the nursery with two cribs in it. Shizuo put Delic in one and Izzy laid Psyche in the other "we make cute kids don't we Shizuo?" Izzy asked leaning on her husband's arm "yeah we do flea." He agreed rapping his good arm around her shrinking waist and kissing her on the mouth.

* * *

><p><em>Five years later<em>

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up its morning outside!"A small voice yelled before jumping onto the bed. Shizuo just groaned before catching his son and pulling him under the blankets of the bed he shared with his wife who was still sleeping holding their other son close to her chest. "Psyche sweetie you're going to wake mommy and Delic." Shizuo chided his youngest who was the spitting image of his mother except for the pink eyes instead of Izaya's ruby red. "But its morning they should wake up though daddy! Mommy said we could go visit Celty, Shinra, and Tsugaru!" he told him happily while bouncing up and down on the bed. "Ne Psyche stop making the bed bounce it's too early for waves." Izzy told her second son as she curled around Delic tighter. The small Shizuo look alike opened his eyes and glared at his brother "Psy-kun you're too loud!" he told his brother gripping his mother's shirt tightly as a savage round of coughs racked his small frame. "Well I think Psyche is right and we should all get out of bed." Shizuo told his family as Izzy got up and carried Delic into the kitchen followed closely by their youngest son the blonde just smiled and followed after them. "So mommy when are we going to Tsugaru's hose?" the small raven haired boy asked his mother as she served breakfast "the only reason we're going over there is because your brother is sick and Shinra said he may be able to help him. If daddy didn't have to work then I would just have you stay with him but I don't want you going into clubs and bars so you have to come with me." Izzy told him sitting down.<p>

"Izzy be nice to your son. Yeah he's a handful but so are you. I'm sure Psyche will be a good boy and not make a lot of noise while you're at Shinra's." Shizuo told his wife who just glared at him "it's because he's so much like me I know he'll make a lot of noise." She replied finishing her meal and clearing the dishes. Izzy then got the kids dressed then got ready herself before kissing Shizuo goodbye and heading for Shinra's apartment. Once there Psyche ran to Tsugaru's room as Shinra led Izzy and Delic to one of the examination rooms in the back. "So Delic how do you feel?" Shinra asked as Izzy set her son down on the table "my chest and throat hurt and mommy says I have a fever." The small brunette told him. Shinra listened to his breathing and took his temperature and frowned "you do have a high fever and your breathing sounds really bad. Izzy has Shizuo been smoking in the house by any chance?" the doctor asked his friend "No he doesn't smoke inside anymore. He only smokes outside or at work and never around the kids. Why?" she asked him back. "Just checking to see if it could be from second hand smoke. This might just be a bug that's going around. See if anyone in his class has been sick and see if that's it. Just keep Psyche away from him incase he's contagious." Shinra instructed as he handed her a prescription for Delic. Izzy took it from him and went to look for Psyche "Psyche it's time to go we need to pick up your brother's medicine." She called as she made sure she had everything. When Psyche didn't come when called Shinra went to his son's room only to find it empty "Tsugaru come out and find Psyche they need to go and we promised your mother that we would meet her for lunch!" he said sternly only to get nothing in reply. Izzy and Shinra searched the entire apartment building for their sons but found nothing "where could they have gone? Psyche knows better than to leave without saying anything first." Izzy explained clearly freaking out.

While Izzy tried not to hyperventilate Shinra called both his wife and best friend to tell them the kids had left the building on their own and were missing. Shizuo was clearly pissed and panicked over the phone and hung up after saying he would look for them. Celty was in the middle of cussing him out over the phone when Izzy left with Delic searching the crowd for Psyche's pink and white rabbit jacket that he never takes off. "Have you seen my baby? He has black hair, pink eyes, and he's wearing the cutest jacket with fake rabbit ears in the hood." She told a police officer "I'm sorry ma'am but I haven't seen your son." He told her handing back the picture she had shown him "what is the little boy's name and your name?" he asked "Psyche Heiwajima and I'm Izzy Heiwajima. The other little boy in the picture is Tsugaru Kishitani he's also missing. They're both five years old." She told him shifting Delic to her other hip as the cop wrote the information down. "Heiwajima as in Shizuo Heiwajima the monster of Ikebukuro, that Heiwajima?" he asked recognizing the name "Yes he's my husband and he only like it when _I_ call him a monster." She replied getting madder by the second. "So you're the infamous information broker Izaya Orihara's sister?" he asked again before Izzy pulled out a knife and pressed the blade to his neck "I do not have time for this my child is missing and all you care about is if I'm Izaya Orihara you should do your job and stop asking stupid questions or this knife will find its way through your jugular." She growled pressing on the blade harder.

Izzy was so distracted that she didn't even see Shizuo walking up behind her "Izzy put the knife away and step away from the cop." He told her firmly. Izzy put the knife away and ran to her husband holding Delic close to her chest with tears streaming down her cheeks "Shizuo I'm so sorry I didn't mean to lose Psyche I'm such a bad mother!" she cried when she reached him. "Izzy this isn't your fault now come on lets go find our son." He told her gently as he led her away from the cop. It wasn't long afterwards that they found the two five year olds sitting on a bench in the park "Psyche Heiwajima what in hell possessed you to run out like that! We have been searching all over Ikebukuro for you. Your father and aunt Celty even had to leave work to help look for you two." Izzy scolded her youngest twin son as Celty did the same for her own child. "Izzy there is no reason to yell at him he's only five." Shizuo told her as he picked up Psyche. After Celty and Shinra finished scolding Tsugaru they all went to Russian Sushi for lunch. They all sat at a table and just enjoyed being together when Shinra told Izzy "oh by the my dad told me that he's done with his experiment and you can now be turned back into a man." He said smiling as Izzy, Shizuo, and Celty just stare at him and say "**WHAT**?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ravenwood316: <strong>Yay fith chapter is over! Ok so now please review and vote if you want Izzy to stay a girl or go back to being a guy!^^ Please review they make me happy and keep the charaters from killing each oter in my head.


	6. Switching

Yay sixth chapter is now up! I've been sitting on it for a while I just wasn't sure how I liked it. Please enjoy this chapter just like you have the other five and as always any ideas you have or comments are always welcome so please share!

* * *

><p>Izzy, Shizuo, and Celty just stared at the small brunette "what do you mean the experiment is over and I can go back to being a man?" Izzy growled "if this is some sick joke then drop it it's not funny you told me I would never be a man again when I first woke up like this Shinra." Izzy reminded the doctor as Shizuo pulled her back down into her seat. "Shinra are you telling us that this whole time that you bringing Izzy back from the dead has just been one giant experiment? Choose your words carefully" Shizuo told his friend in a deathly calm voice. Shinra went pale "that's why my father saved his life. I didn't want him to die so when he said he could save Izaya I did anything he told me to do." He confessed as Izzy and Shizuo paid for their half of the check and left with Psyche and Delic. On their way out Shinra ran after them "but Izzy you have to go through with it you could die!" he yelled making all four of the Heiwajimas freeze.<p>

"Mommy what dose uncle Shinra mean by 'you could die'?" Delic asked looking up at Izzy who was still frozen Shizuo just turned and glared at his friend "what do you mean she could die if she doesn't switch back?" he growled "my father didn't use surgery to change you Izzy he used a new drug he had been working on the story I told you both was a total lie. Yeah we found Izaya in the morgue but he was already dead not half dead and yes we stole the body. We did do several surgeries to put the body back together and make it look like it used to then dad injected the drug. It took a while before the heart restarted then the body went from male to female quickly which was a surprise because all the drug was supposed to do was bring you back. We didn't do anything to correct the change because we thought it permanent and safe. But we were wrong dad did tests on a few lab monkeys and two and a half years ago all of the monkeys in the test group died because of the drug. You've had it in your system for almost eight years your clock is ticking and it could go off at any time Izaya." He told them gravely before returning to the restaurant.

Shizuo quickly wrapped his arms around his wife "don't listen to him he's been wrong before and he must be wrong now." He told her trying to comfort her "Shinra may be wrong a lot but Shingen's never wrong Shizuo if he says I'm going to die then it's going to happen no matter what." She told him picking up Delic and taking Psyche's hand "I'm going home to think I'll see you when you get off of work. Come on kids say goodbye so we can leave." She said in a deflated voice "By daddy." Both of their twin boys told Shizuo as they were led off by their mother. Shizuo just turned and walked back to where Tom was standing talking to a tall blonde woman "Ah Shizuo this is Vorona she's Russian and strong just like you. Oh and she'll be working with us from now on" Tom told him "nice to meet you Vorona." The strongman greeted "yes nice to meet you too. Are you alright your voice sounds sad." Vorona informed him. "Did you not find Psyche?" Tom asked slightly alarmed "we found both he and Tsugaru unharmed but Izzy was told that she may die." Shizuo confessed pulling out a cigarette and lighting before almost smoking the whole thing in one breath. "Um I do not mean to be rude but who are these people?" Vorona asked "Izzy is Shizuo's 'wife' and Psyche is one of their twin sons. Tsugaru is the adopted kid of their friends." Tom told her "why did you say wife like it wasn't true?" she wondered "because 'she' used to be a 'he' I don't know if you've heard of him but Shizuo here is married to Izaya Orihara. People thought he was dead for years till it was leaked that he was a woman by the name of Izzy Heiwajima." Tom explained.

"Yeah and now if she doesn't have the whole male to female thing corrected she's going to die." Shizuo told them starting another cigarette. While Shizuo smoked what was left of his last pack Izzy got both of her kids home and down for a nap before cleaning every inch of the two story walk-up she owned with the blonde man silently freaking out over her death sentence. Izzy was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen when Delic walked up "mommy are you really going to die?" he asked with wide pink eyes Izzy just ruffled his blonde hair, they had started dying it when people couldn't tell the two twins apart, "I can't lie to my kids. Your uncle Shinra believes I am so we just have to wait and see. But please don't worry about me and try not to think about it Delic I don't want your father to do something stupid." Izzy told her son. "But daddy always dose something stupid. Isn't that why we get bills for broken street signs and vending machines?" Psyche asked sleepily as he followed his brother into the kitchen "how do you know about those? Have you two been going through my office again?" Izzy asked sternly "well you leave them out in the open so I read them." Psyche explained.

For the rest of the day the twins helped their mother clean the house and even helped make dinner before Shizuo got off work and returned home. Shizuo opened the door, took off his shoes, and threw his keys into the bowl they kept by the door just as the twins launched themselves at him and clung to his legs. "Daddy's home!" they both cheered happily as he laughed and staggered his way into the dining room where Izzy had a hot dinner waiting for him "honey I'm home." Shizuo smiled as he kissed Izzy on the cheek. "Welcome home Shizuo-chan." She replied happily as they all sat down and ate dinner, after dinner Izzy brought out a large strawberry cake and set it down in the middle of the table. Shizuo just stared at the cake "Izzy you never bake unless it's for something special." He told his wife "well it kind of is for something special. Eight years today we started dating. Over those eight years I've been hit by two cars, we got married, and had two beautiful children together. So I baked this cake to thank you for everything." She told him smiling as she cut him the first piece. Shizuo ate the cake in silence as he watched the twins' devourer their pieces and Izzy leave to clean the dishes when they all heard the crashing of plates on the floor.

Shizuo ran into the kitchen to find Izzy passed out on the floor and unresponsive. He then called Shinra to watch the kids and rushed his lover to the hospital where Shingen was waiting for them still wearing his gas mask. "Good evening you two lets change her back quickly." He said to Shizuo as he led them to a large room already set up. "Just lay her on the table and I'll give her the antidote." He instructed as he readied a syringe. Shizuo did as he was told and laid Izzy on the table and watched as Shingen hooked her up to an IV and injected the antidote into the line flowing into her arm. "Now we wait. But while you're here you may as well go ahead and get your flu shot." The doctor said turning to ready another syringe not noticing that he had mixed up the bottles. Shizuo just rolled up his sleeve and let the man inject the unknown liquid into his veins. After a while Shizuo started to feel weak and finally just passed out in the middle of the room. Shingen just stared at the unconscious man and twirled his pen in his right hand before dragging Shizuo over to one of the spare beds and threw him on it then pulled out his phone to tell Shinra to just have Psyche and Delic stay with him and Celty till their parents woke up,

_Six months later_

Izaya opened his eyes then quickly shut them the light was blinding. It took him awhile before he could fully open his eyes. When he did he found Shinra and Shingen whispering over by the only other bed in the room "hey who's over there Shinra?" Izaya asked before getting out of bed and walking over to them. "Izaya your awake! You've been asleep for six months oh and happy 30th birthday!" Shinra told him happily "wait it's already may? So I've missed my kid's sixth birthday, three major holidays, and my husband's 31st birthday?" Izaya asked frantically "oh and you forget Shinra I will forever be 21." He informed the younger Kishitani. "Um yeah you did miss all that stuff. Your body shut down for six months because dad didn't get it to you in time." Shinra explained as Psyche and Delic ran in "where's Mommy and Daddy?" they asked excitedly. "What did your uncle Shingen tell you two?" the older Kishitani asked them "um that mommy has red eyes and that daddy now has big boobs?" Psyche asked making Shingen laugh and tell him he's right and Izaya to grab a surgical blade and press it to his thought "Shingen what did you tell my kids and what about my Shizuo?" the informant asked as they all heard the person in the other bed get up. "Where the fuck am I?" a feminine voice asked making them all turn and meet the eyes of a female Shizuo.

"Shizuo is that you?" Izaya asked with wide eyes "yeah it's me flea. Wait why is my voice higher and why don't my clothes fit anymore?" she asked as Shinra handed her a mirror. Shizuo just stared at her reflection before she got up and grabbed both of the doctors by their thoughts "what did you two do to me? First you screw up and turn Izaya into a woman and now me?" she growled throwing them to the floor before walking over to Izaya and wrapping her arms around him "I'm glad your back wife." She told her lover. Izaya just laughed and kissed her "till we fix this I believe I am now your 'husband' and not your 'wife'. How dose Shizuo Orihara sound?" Izaya said playfully as Shizuo realized what he meant. After dragging Shizuo away from the hospital Izaya took his family home and tried to find both Shizuo and himself something to wear. "Um you're still taller than me even as a woman so most of my skirts would be a tad short on you but I may have a dress that might fit you." Izaya told his new 'bride' handing her a long black sleeveless dress. Shizuo took the dress and put it on "this will work till I can get some clothes. I don't know if any of my clothes would fit you though you're a lot smaller than I am." She told him as he dug through their closet before coming out wearing one of his destroyed suits. "It's still kind of big but since it was already cut up I can make it work." He said smoothing out the material. 'Come on lets grab the kid and I'll buy us some new clothes and we can even do something to make up for not being there for their birthday, Christmas, your birthday, and mine which is today." He told the blonde grabbing his car keys.

When they got to the mall Izaya and Shizuo each took one of the twins and left to get new clothes and to find out what they had missed. Izaya was thrilled to see that the store he had always bought his clothes from when he was male was still in business so holding Delic's hand they went in and Izaya bought a whole new wardrobe "so Delic I'm so sorry that I missed your birthday and Christmas are you mad at mommy?" the informant asked his small son. "No I could never be mad at mommy for that. Uncle Shinra said that you and daddy were really sick and that's why you were sleeping but that you loved us and wanted to be there but couldn't." Delic told him as Izaya pulled him into a tight hug. On the other side of the mall Psyche had told Shizuo the same thing his brother had told his mother and Shizuo learned Psyche was like his mother in more ways than one. "Psyche I love you but do you ever stop talking?" she asked the child. "Aunt Celty asked me the same thing when I kept asking uncle Shinra questions about doctors." The little boy smiled as his father came out of the dressing room wearing an outfit that looked exactly like his normal attire save for the skirt, black tights, and high heels. "So you're going to start dressing like a waitress?" Izaya asked as Psyche tackled his leg and Shizuo turned around "I would say something about your clothes but they look exactly like the ones you wore before the bus accident." Shizuo told him. Izaya just smirked and pulled her close "at least try on a few dresses the price doesn't matter because I'm loaded." He told her "Izaya I know you're rich I've seen your bank statement when you leave them sitting on the table. I just don't want to wear a dress." She huffed pulling out of his grip and paying for her new clothes. Izaya then took her hand in his and led his family around the mall "so Delic Psyche what do you tow want as belated Christmas and birthday presents?" he asked them. Psyche said he wanted more books and all Delic wanted was a new pair of pink sunglasses that were like Shizuo's.

After they had finished shopping they went to dinner at Russia sushi. When they got there Shinra, Celty, Tsugaru, and Shingen were already there along with Dotachin and gang, Masaomi, Anri, Mikado, Tom, and Vorona all sitting at different tables. They had almost made it to a table when Erika saw them and squealed and tackled Izaya "where have you been for the last six months?" she yelled in his ear as they hit the floor. "I've been in a coma for the past six months Erica. So has Shizuo just ask Shinra he's the reason behind it." Izaya told her standing up "so is that why you're not a chick anymore and Shizuo is?" Masaomi asked "that's exactly why Kida. Shizuo's transformation was an accident and he's stuck like that till Shingen finds a way to turn him back." The informant explained as he sat next to the unnatural blonde. Nobody asked any more questions on the subject and just enjoyed being together and surprised the couple by turning the evening into a birthday party for both Shizuo and Izaya. After the party the Heiwajima family returned home and out the twins to bed and retreated to their bedroom.

"Hopefully Shinra can find a way to turn me back into a guy soon. How did you deal with being a woman for eight years?" Shizuo asked "Well it would be nine years today remember I was hit on my 23rd birthday. I just got used to being a woman after a while and to tell you the truth I kind of liked it. Yeah I missed being the man I was born as but I liked being a woman I had more clothes and costumes to choose from and men would do anything I told them to." Izaya told his lover as he fell onto the bed next to her. "You're hot as a guy but you were pretty damn sexy as a chick Izzy." Shizuo told him "And your clothes fit you better than mine." She said while trying to keep her shirt over her massive chest. Izaya just grinned and pinned her down and grinned "now my dear let's see how you handle a little role reversal."

* * *

><p>Clifhanger! Yeah I know I'm a bitch but I just didn't know how to end the chapter. Review to see if Izaya finally gets to be a man or if Shingen kills the moment by switching them back!<p> 


	7. ebay houses and Christmas

Yay Chapter seven is up! It took me a while to write this I hope you enjoy it! Happy early christmas everybody!

* * *

><p>Izaya quickly stripped them both of their clothing and was about to have his way with husband turned wife when Shingen crashed through their bedroom window and into Izaya stabbing him in the neck with a syringe instantly turning him back into a woman. "Izaya!" Shizuo screamed as their twin boys came running into the room. "Yay mommy's a girl again!" was all Psyche had to say when he ran in Delic on the other hand turned red and ran back to his room after seeing both of his parents naked and both female. Shingen then turned to Shizuo and gave him an injection turning him back into a male. "There now I fixed my mistake. Oh and I fixed the bug in Izaya's injection and now he is forever female and there shouldn't be any problems with it anymore." The doctor explained before jumping out the window. "I'm going to kill that man." Izzy stated as she put on some clothes and put the twins back to bed. While she did that Shizuo cleaned up all of the broken glass and tapped off the window.<p>

When Izzy walked back in Shizuo picked her up and took her into her office and pulled out the bed hidden in her couch "guess we're sleeping in here tonight." He said setting her down and making the bed. "I guess." She replied falling onto the pull out mattress "I'm glad you're male again but I kind of wanted to see what it was like to be the man in our relationship." Izzy confessed when her husband joined her on the bed. She felt his chest vibrate as he laughed softly "well it's still your birthday Izaya so how about we celebrate?" he asked her while smiling before they indulged in night of pure pleasure and ecstasy. The weeks after that night went back to how they were before Izaya and Shizuo had shared a six month long coma. Shizuo returned to work with Tom and Vorona; the twins went back to school, and Izaya returned to work as an Information broker for Shiki. Izaya had just finished all of her paperwork for a new client and leaned back in her chair and sighed taking off her reading glasses. She was so board! She checked her wall clock and saw that it was almost time to go pick up the twins so she decided to put the folder in one of the filing cabinets and go get her kids.

Once outside Izzy felt immensely better than she had back in her office but instead of feeling tired she felt very hungry all of a sudden. Izzy decided to ignore the feeling and went to the small elementary where Delic and Psyche went to school. When she got there she was surprised to find Shizuo walking out of the building with their twin boys. "Shizu-chan what are you doing here? You're working today and they haven't even been dismissed yet from school." she told him as she walked up to them before making a beeline for the nearest trash can and becoming violently sick into it. "Izaya!" Shizuo yelled as he ran over to hold her hair back "I'm fine Shizu-chan just feeling a little off today." Izaya laughed as she wiped her mouth before her lover picked her up bridal style. "Shizu-chan put me down!" Izaya demanded as Shizuo led her and their kids towards Shinra's apartment "not till you let Shinra take a look at you. I don't want you getting sick Izzy." He told her as they kept walking till they arrived at the underground doctor's apartment. "Shizuo, Izaya what brings you two here and with your kids as well?" Their friend asked them "Izaya just threw up in a trash can on the street and she keeps zoning out which is just odd for her." The blonde explained as he set his wife down. Shinra just nodded and led Izzy down the hall and into one of the examination rooms.

While Shinra tended to Izaya Shizuo sat on the couch with Psyche and Delic who kept asking him if their mother would be ok. "Mom is going to fine boys. She's a lot tougher than she looks." Shizuo told his sons smiling at what all Izaya had lived though. Not long after that Shinra walked out of Izaya's room with a huge smile on his face "congratulations you're going to be a father again!" the underground doctor told his friend. Shizuo was shocked he and Izaya had tried for more kids but Izaya had never been able to get pregnant the thought of another baby excited him to no end. Delic and Psyche ran into their mother's room to find her holding a sonogram photo of their future sibling "mommy is it true that we're getting a little brother or sister?" Psyche asked as he crawled into his mother's lap followed by his brother. Izaya smiled down at her two children "yeah it's true and the two of you can help take care of him or her." She told them as Shizuo walked in and picked up all three of them "let's go out and celebrate shall we?" he asked as he carried them out. Shinra watched the happy family leave by the stairs as Celty and Tsugaru came up through the elevator "was Psyche-san here?" Tsugaru asked when he stepped out of the elevator and hugged Shinra's leg. "Yes he just left with his family. Oh and Celty you'll never believe this but Izaya's going to have another baby!" Shinra told his Celtic wife "really? That's great Shizuo had said that he wanted more kids!" she said happily as tried to get their son to calm down.

Shizuo carried his wife and children down the stairs as he listened to the twins talk about their day and Izaya bitch about her new client. "He was a complete scumbag!" she told him trying to keep her language clean in front of the twins "more so than your other clients?" he asked "yes! He had the nerve of telling me how to do my job! You know I take my job very seriously Shizu-chan." She told him using her nickname for him. He still hated it but after being called by it since high school he had gotten used to it, just like Izaya had gotten used to him calling her flea. Both of the twins asked if they could go eat at Russia Sushi making Shizuo laugh "let's let mom pick where we eat tonight. Any cravings yet Izaya?" the blonde asked his bride. "Strawberries, Ootoro, steak sauce, peppermint, and anything sweet are what my current cravings are." She told him. Shizuo just laughed slightly as they walked into Russia Sushi for dinner and to celebrate the new live currently growing inside of Izaya.

* * *

><p><em>Six months later<em>

* * *

><p>Shizuo was exhausted Tom had him and Vorona running all over Ikebukuro that day because most people refused to pay their debts. At least it was December so soon it will be too cold to go out and collect the debts that were owed. When he walked through the front door and removed his shoes he was immediately glompped by his two oldest "daddy's home!" they sang happily as he picked them up. "Shizu-chan your home!" Izaya smiled as she kissed her husband "you'll never guess what I bought from a relator on e-bay today." She baited rubbing small circles over her large stomach that was home to their next set of twins. "We're not moving are we?" he asked as she laughed "no silly unless you want to. I bought a house in the countryside and thought we could invite Kasuka, my sisters, and a few of our friends and spend Christmas out there." She told him happily. "Can we daddy it sounds like a lot of fun!" Psyche asked innocently looking up at him with wide pink eyes "yeah can we daddy?" Izaya mimicked with an equally cute set of ruby eyes. Shizuo just sighs and agrees to it because he knew Izzy had already planned the entire thing which makes her, Psyche, and Delic very happy. "Yay I knew you would say yes so I called everyone and Shinra and his family are coming, my little sisters will be there, and I'm waiting for Kasuka to call me back but I already checked with his agent and he has the whole month off so I'm sure he can make it." She rambled on. Shizuo was just happy that he would get to see his younger brother again and that Izaya seemed really excited to plan a large Christmas dinner for everybody.<p>

Shizuo was shocked when they pulled up to the large manor like house Izaya had bought as a vacation home for when the city became too much to handle. "Wow its sooo big!" Delic exclaimed when he got out of the car followed by Psyche and Tsugaru "Izaya are you sure it's ok for us to spend the holidays here with you?" Shinra asked when he saw the house. "Of course it is I wouldn't have offered the invitation if it wasn't." Izaya told him trying to get their bags out of the car before Shizuo pulled them all out and took them inside followed by the others. "The extra-large master bedroom on the third floor belongs to me and Shizu-chan all of the other rooms are open though." Izzy told her guests as her husband carried their luggage up to the third floor and into their room. It wasn't long after they got settled that Kasuka and the Orihara twins showed up together "Kasuka glad you could make it!" Izaya said as she greeted her brother in-law. "Ah thank you for inviting me Izaya is my brother around?" theactor asked in his quite monotone voice. "He went out with Shinra and the kids to pick out a Christmas tree." Izaya told him as she let all three of them in out of the cold.

"Wow Iza-nee this place is huge!" Mairu exclaimed as she and her twin tackled their older 'sister' "hey watch it you'll hurt the babies!" Izzy told them as they quickly let go of her "sorry Iza-nee." Kururi told her sister. Izaya led them all inside and showed them to their rooms "I'm in the middle of making dinner and we'll eat when Shizu-chan and Shinra get back with the kids." She told them as she went back downstairs to the kitchen and Celty. Kasuka joined his sister in-law and the former headless rider in the kitchen while the twins argued on what to watch on the big screen TV. Izaya, Kasuka, and Celty had just finished making dinner when the back door burst open and Delic followed by Psyche and Tsugaru ran in. All three of them were crying and Izaya noticed something on Psyche's jacket "Psyche why are you crying and is that blood?" she asked trying to calm her kids down while Celty did the same with Tsugaru. Before the little boy could answer Shizuo and Shinra walked carrying a tree already in the tree stand "what's going on in here?" Shizuo asked as he set the tree up in the living room. That's when they all saw the blood on Shizuo's clothes "brother your hurt." Kasuka said slightly showing his emotions as he walked over to his older brother. "Huh I'm fine just some trouble with the chainsaw that all." Shizuo told him as Shinra forced Shizuo to sit at the kitchen table while he stitched up the wound.

Izaya was able to get all three of the kids to calm down enough to get them upstairs and into clean clothes. When they went back down Shizuo was all fixed up and talking with his brother "hey Izaya what do you think of the tree we picked out?" the blonde asked his wife. "It's perfect Shizuo." She told him giving him a fake smile that made a shiver go down his spine. Everybody in the room knew something was wrong if Izaya was calling him by his name instead of her favorite nickname of 'Shizu-chan' "well let's eat dinner before it gets cold shall we?" Izaya said happily while she put the large pot of soup and the basket of bread on the table followed by pitchers of milk, tea, and water. Everybody took their seats and helped themselves to the food "wow Iza-nee you made this? It tastes great!" Mairu said as Kururi agreed with her sister. "You doubt my cooking? I'm shocked I used to cook for you two all the time when you were younger." Izaya reminded them as she helped Psyche get another glass of milk "yeah but for a while you made Namie cook for you." Mairu said as she got another bowl of soup. "Only because she hated it and I never really ate anything that she made. She did all sorts of weird things to it." Izaya finished before asking Kasuka how his career was going.

After dinner everybody helped decorate the tree with lights and ornaments among other decorations "tree… nice (the tree looks really nice.)" Kururi muttered as she clung to Izaya. "Yeah it looks great!" Mairu agreed happily clinging to Izaya's other arm making her smile at her sisters while Shizuo and Kasuka caught up with each other. After a while Tsugaru, Psyche, and Delic could barely keep their eyes open so Izaya and Celty took them upstairs and got them ready for bed. Mairu and Kururi got up and declared that they were going to go to bed "night Yuuhei!" they said in unison as they ran up the stairs to their room. Kasuka just sighed and turned back to his conversation with Shizuo as Izaya came back downstairs "Shizuo, Shinra the kids keep asking for you two." She told them as she sat heavily into one of the large chairs. Shizuo and Shinra went upstairs to tuck in their kids leaving Izaya alone with Kasuka "so my brother tells me you two are having another set of twins." The actor said trying to make the atmosphere less awkward "yeah we are a boy and a girl. Psyche and Delic are extremely excited about becoming big brothers." Izaya told him with a large smile on her face.

Kasuka smiled as well letting his emotions show just a little "well that's good that they're happy about having younger siblings." He told his brother's wife. "Yeah it is when my parents told me about my sisters I hated them. I still do but the twins like them so that's the only reason that they're here." Izaya confessed making Kasuka remind himself to never get on his sister in-law's bad side. About that time Shizuo walked in and found them talking "glad to see that you two can get along." He told them "why wouldn't we Shizuo? I mean really I may still enjoy watching peoples suffer but you know full and well I stopped playing all of my little mind games a long time ago." Izaya said simply as her husband sat back down. Kasuka decided that he should also go to bed so that the two of them could talk so after saying goodnight and thanking them again for inviting him he retreated to his room for the night. "Izaya are you mad at me?" Shizuo finally asked to break the silence "mad why I would be mad? My husband gets cut with a chainsaw in front of our kids, their friend, and our close friend, keeps cutting down the stupid tree then drags it back here losing copious amounts of blood then acts like nothing happened and you ask me if I'm mad?" Izaya all but yelled at him. "You stupid protozoan of course I'm mad! What if Shinra hadn't been here or you had hit something vital? You could have died Shizuo Heiwajima! Then I would be on my own taking care of four kids! The new twins would never know their amazing father, I mean they would still have their perfect mother but Psyche and Delic would be devastated!" she told him before breaking down into tears.

Shizuo went up to her and pulled her into his arms "I'm sorry Izzy I should have been more careful with the chainsaw. I apologized to the kids and Shinra already can you forgive me sweetheart?" Shizuo asked her. "You idiot I've already forgiven you I just wanted you to see your mistake because I couldn't live without you Shizuo because you're my Shizu-chan." She told him before pulling him into a deep kiss as he took her upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Please review because that helps me write faster but I don't know when I'll get chapter eight up. Maybe by the begining of next month I hope. See you all in the new year!<p> 


	8. Ending for now

**Hey everyone and welcome to the last chapter of Izzy! Don't worry though I will continue where Izzy leaves off in another fic I have yet to name. The new fic will be th **ird person like Izzy but mostly** follow the Oc that is introduced in this chapter along with the other kids in Izzy. Please enjoy this last chapter and I hope you will follow the story as well as the charaters into the next fic!^^ Oh and please review!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Izaya was in a dead sleep wrapped in Shizuo's arms when both of their now seven year old sons slammed into Shizuo's back causing him to roll onto his pregnant wife making her yelp in pain. "Izaya are you ok?" the unnatural blonde asked his lover as he got off of her "no not really. You're heavy Shizu-chan." Izaya groaned as she rubbed her large stomach. Shizuo had her stay in bed then ran downstairs to find Shinra "hey Shinra could you come up and take a look at Izzy? Psyche and Delic woke us up this morning by making me roll on top of her." Shizuo told the doctor as everybody stared at him in shock. Shinra ran up the stairs and into the large master suite "Izaya I'm here to make sure the new twins are ok." He told her as he felt around on her abdomen before leaving to go get the portable ultrasound he had brought. When he came back he used the machine to look into the womb and confirmed that both babies were completely unharmed then helped Izaya get out of bed and downstairs with everybody else. "The twins are fine and so is Izaya. She's just a little moody." Shinra told them all with a smile as Izaya walked in, sat down, and then fell back asleep on the table. Everybody in the room just stared at her before Mairu and Kururi decided to start playing with her hair making Psyche want to help make his mommy more pretty. "Um is Iza-nee going to be ok Shizuo-nii?" Kasuka asked using Izaya's sister's nickname for their older sister "Izaya will be fine this pregnancy has just been harder than the last one." Shinra explained. "Yeah that's why she wanted to do this big Christmas dinner with everybody we all almost never have time off at the same time and this way she thought we could spend it together." Shizuo told them "Glad … Iza-nee … Christmas (well I'm glad Iza-nee invited all of us for Christmas I miss playing with her and our nephews.)" Kururi stated "yeah me too she may say she hates us but we love her and know she loves us too!" Mairu agreed. Kasuka gave a small smile before saying "I'm also glad she thought of this arrangement. I get to spend more time with my brother." Shizuo just blushed lightly while Shinra told everyone that he felt lucky just to have his family included.<p>

At that Izaya just laughed making everybody jump "why wouldn't you be included Shinra? I've known you since middle school and you've known Shizu-chan since elementary. You're already like family to us we couldn't get rid of you if we tried." She told him making the underground doctor blush. Shizuo then launched into a long apology about hurting her that morning before Izaya swiftly kissed him in front of everybody telling the blonde that she forgave him. "Shizu-chan we've been together a long time this isn't the first and it won't be the last time you squish me by rolling over you protozoan brain." She told him as she went upstairs to change her clothes. When she came back down she turned to Shizuo "Shizu-chan have you seen my flick blade anywhere? I left it in the nightstand drawer next to our bed but it's not there." Izaya told him slightly worried "does it matter where it is Izaya? I mean nobody knows that we're all out here besides the people who need to know and you're completely safe so you don't need it." The blonde told her earning a swift uppercut to the jaw. "That's not the point and you know it Shizuo I've had that knife for years. It's one of a kind and I'll never be able to find a replacement now kindly tell me where my knife is." She told him her voice dripping with venom causing Shizuo to sigh and hand over the blade. Izaya just grinned then left to join the other women and Psyche in the living room.

"Why did you take her knife Shizuo you know she would kill you if something happened to it." Shinra told his friend making Kasuka confused even if he didn't show it. "What do you mean she would kill him?" the younger man asked "I mean Izzy loves that knife. She always has and always will she's even started teaching Psyche and Delic how to throw and use knives. Psyche won't go near them and Delic would rather listen to music." Shizuo explained to his brother. The three men then turned and watched as Delic beat Tsugaru in a card game "Delic stop cheating at cards like your mother taught you." Shizuo scolded his son "but dad it's fun to see how long I can keep using the same trick. Mom said if I can keep playing this game without getting caught she'll show me her game board in her office!" the mini blonde explained excitedly. "Why would you want to see Izaya's old game board? She doesn't even play it any more. She used it when she played mind games with people." Shinra told him "but Psyche got to see it! He got to see it because he found the ex-con mom was looking for." Delic told them. "How would your brother know where to find a criminal?" Kasuka asked him "simple he found mom's file on the guy then from that figured out where he would show up. Mom set up a trap for him then handed him over to Mr. Shiki." He said before dragging Tsugaru off to go find his twin so they could play.

"You can't tell he isn't Izaya's kid can you?" Shinra asked as they watched them leave "brother is it safe for your children to learn all of that stuff?" Kasuka asked. "Izaya might be crazy but if she thinks they need to know that stuff then they probably do." Shizuo said as he lit a cigarette and inhaling "Shizuo put that out Izaya is only in the other room!" Shinra scolded as he put out the blonde's cigarette. While the guys were talking in the kitchen the girls were all in the living room talking about Christmas the next morning. "I can't believe its Christmas eve!" Mairu said happily before hugging her twin sister "I know how you feel. It doesn't seem like it should be Christmas already." Celty agreed. "I hope the kids like what their getting Delic's present was really hard to find." Izaya said out loud as she felt a sharp kick to her kidney "I'm sure he'll love it Iza-nee" Mairu told her while fixing her glasses "kick…? (Did the twins just kick Iza-nee?)" Kururi asked as Izaya nodded before letting the other's feel her stomach. "Wow they're kicking up a storm in there!" Mairu said excitedly "you wouldn't be this excited if they were kicking your insides Mairu." Izaya told her as Celty left to go into the kitchen. "Ah Celty my love why aren't you in there with Izaya and her sisters?" Shinra asked "I just wanted to leave. Izaya said that the twins were kicking and now that's all Marui and Kururi want to talk about." She told her husband as Shizuo and Kasuka went into the living room to feel the twins move.

"Shinra why are we here?" Celty asked "Izaya and Shizuo invited us here because to them we're family." Shinra told her. "Then why do I feel like we don't belong here?" Celty wondered as she watched the others marvel over Izaya "hmm I think it's because you're jealous of Izaya. She had Psyche and Delic and is not expecting again. When Psyche and Delic were born we adopted Tsugaru but now it's all about Izaya and how she's expecting her and Shizuo's third and fourth children." The underground doctor explained hating that he and Celty couldn't have children together. The doctor was then shocked when Celty all but threw herself at him "why don't we go upstairs and have our own fun? I feel like giving you your Christmas present early." She told him dragging the doctor by the lab coat and up to their room.

_The next morning_

The next morning Psyche, Delic, and Tsugaru had everybody in the house up at the crack of dawn and downstairs to open presents. The day went by in a flash Psyche and Delic both got new headphones and Tsugaru received a traditional Japanese kimono while the adults all got what they wanted except for Izaya who was told by Shinra that she needed to be on mandatory bed rest till it came time for her to deliver the twins. They had a large Christmas dinner and just enjoyed each other's company till Izaya's sisters left to go catch the train back to their college campus and Kasuka needed to catch a plane to his next big movie set leaving the Heiwajimas and the Kishitanis alone in the large house. "Yay Psyche gets to spend more time with Tsu-chan!" Psyche said happily before tackling his best friend and dashing upstairs with him, Delic grabbed his new sled and said he was going next door to visit his new friend Hibiya giving the adults a chance to talk with each other. "Well this has been a fun vacation!" Shinra said happily as they sat around drinking tea "yeah it has been fun. Thanks for thinking of it flea." Shizuo said to his wife as she reached for her cup "I just wanted to do something different." she confessed before becoming very still as one of Celty's shadows extended from her fingertips to pull her cup closer to her. The whole room went silent as three heads turned and glared at Shinra "What the hell did you do Shinra Kishitani?" Celty asked her husband "how did my shadows end up in Izaya?" she pressed her voice full of venom "um I may have accidently injected Izaya's unborn daughter with a vile of your shadows that my father had left lying around." Shinra said nervously. The next sound heard was that of Shizuo picking up the coffee table and splintering it on the wall behind Shinra's head "how do you _accidently_ inject Dullahan shadows into my wife?" he growled "I only injected them into your daughter not Izaya Shizuo. What we just saw must either be excess shadows or your child controlling them from inside the womb." The brunette explained before his wife and best friend proceeded to beat the shit out of him.

_Three months later_

It was a quite night and Shizuo was enjoying a good night's sleep when Izaya sat bolt upright and tried to wake him up "Shizu-chan wake up it's time!" she told him urgently as he just rolled over in his sleep before he received a face full of floor curtsey of Izaya's foot. "What the hell was that for flea?" he yelled as soon as he hit the floor "I'm having extremely strong contractions and my damn water just broke!" Izaya yelled back before Shizuo figured out what was happening as he fumbled with his phone before calling Shinra. "Shinra Izaya has just gone into labor and I swear I can see one of the heads!" he screamed into the phone before the doctor told him he would be right over "Shinra is on his way Izaya. Psyche Delic go find me hot water and some towels!" Shizuo ordered his sons before turning to his wife just as she started pushing. When Shinra go there Izaya had just delivered their son so he cut the cord before having Izaya start bringing the other on into the world. After several hours of labor Izaya gave birth to two healthy babies at home "what should we name them?" Shizuo asked his exhausted lover "I like Tsukishima for the boy and Rozella for the girl. We could call her Rose for short." Izzy said happily as Shinra filled out the birth certificates.

Over the next five years Tsuki and Rose became very close to their older siblings even if Rose did scare Psyche when he first saw her shadows. "Ro-chan where are you going?" Psyche asked his five year old sister as she dragged her twin brother towards the door "drag racing." She told him then gestured to her twin, the young boy was dressed in a frilly pink dress with his hair and make-up done and was missing his trademark scarf to hide his blood red eyes behind his glasses. "And why is Tsukishima dressed like one of Psyche's dolls?" Delic asked from the couch staring at his strange sister "like I said drag racing. You dress a guy in drag and watch them race around." She explained "we're meeting up with some of our friends at the park. Mama and Daddy already said we could." The girl said tossing her long black hair over her shoulder and out of her bright gold eyes before opening the door with one of her shadows. Tsuki said goodbye to his brothers and followed his twin out the door "hey Del-chan lets follow them!" Psyche said happily before grabbing his headphones and dragging his brother after their siblings. When the group got to the park they saw that a lot of boys Tsuki's age were dressed up like frilly little girls "aw they all look super cute!" the raven haired pink eyed boy sang when he saw them "sissy don't make me do this." Tsuki begged already on the verge of tears "Tsuki you agreed to this we can't back out now!" Rose told him as her phone rang. "Hello? Oh mama! Yes I'm being a good girl I'm at the park in Ikebukuro with Delic, Psyche, and Tsukishima. Are you still at Shinra's getting your sonogram? You and daddy will be here soon. Ok I'll tell them bye mama." Rose said into the phone before hanging up "Mama and Daddy will be here shortly then we're going out to eat." She told her brothers before handing Tsuki a bag filled with his clothes "here go change before they see you." She said as their parents walked up.

"See what?" Izaya asked when she saw her four children "why is Tsuki dressed up like one of Psyche's dolls?" Shizuo asked looking at his youngest son as he tried to turn invisible "he was going to drag race." Rose explained dragging her twin off to help him change while their mother burst out laughing. "She is so your child Izaya." Shizuo told his wife "no that's all her Shizu-chan I would have never thought to put boys in skirts and have them race around!" Izaya laughed as their youngest two children returned after saying goodbye to their friends. Izaya and Shizuo then took the kids to a small café near the train station for dinner "we have great news kids you're getting two more sisters!" the happy parents told their children that Izaya was expecting twin girls. "Yay more people to play dress up with!" Psyche said happily "more sisters? As long as they don't hog Rose or make a lot of noise I'm fine with that" Delic stated pulling his sister closer "does this mean Rose and Psyche will stop using me for their weird ideas?" Tsuki asked hopefully "Delic nobody could ever take me away from you! And Tsuki this just means you have to deal with me, Psy-chan, and our lovely new sisters!" Rose said evilly making the young brunette faint.


	9. Athuor's note

**Hello readers! If you are reading this You have made it to the end if _Izzy_but please do not be sad. I already have the first chapter of the sequel up! It is called _Rozella,_it is rated M, and can be found either under Hurt/comfort or Romance, Or you can find it on my profile. Please read it and review! If you liked _Izzy_I really hope you'll enjoy _Rozella._**

**Many thanks, Ravenwood316**


End file.
